


From International Super Stars To Dust

by PrussiaSheiala



Category: 2NE1, ATEEZ (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idol Verse, Kinda, M/M, Marvel Universe, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Ever wondered what happened with kpop groups after Thanos snap? Which groups lost members? Who did they loose?That is what this fic answersA little note, each chapter will be a different group, until I get through all the groups I can think off!





	1. Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> We will start our story off, with Big Bang!

Everything was kinda normal in Korea when everything went wrong, it was midnight, and most people were sleeping. That included Jiyong, sound asleep in his bunk as the man above him… turned to dust.

Things didn’t stay calm for a long time, the thing Thanos forgot to think about was collateral damage. It wasn’t just half of everybody dusted, people died as their parents disappeared while driving a car, but Jiyong slept through this until it hit 4 o'clock, and into his barack a frantic soldier came screaming in the door, talking about how half of everybody seemed to be gone.

When he first woke up, he still felt like he was half asleep, maybe he was having some fever dream since none of anything that was going on seemed to make any sense. I took almost 10 minutes of panicked screaming, and near crying before Jiyong finally understood what was happening, he refused to believe it, until he turned on his phone and checked… any media he could.

That was when pure cold dread set into Jiyong, he had already gotten a text from his sister that she was okay, but their parents weren’t as lucky. Later, he would get the time to settle on and deal with the fact that he lost his parents, but that would have to wait.

What about his group? His brothers? His hands were shaking as he was trying to make his fingers click the buttons he wanted, he didn’t get farther than his contact as his phone was ringing.

Youngbae.

Jiyong almost dropped the phone in relief as he picked it up “you are okay!”

“God I am so happy to hear your voice! I couldn’t deal with losing you as well!” Youngbae’s voice was just as shaky as Jiyongs, showing how both Big Bang members had added 10 years to their life span over the last hour.

“I just woke up… I… Mum and dad… they are dead… what about Hyorin?”

“She is fine,” a few brief seconds of relief before the older punched out his heart with the next sentence “Daesung is gone, I saw him disappear right in front of me… turned to dust.” he sounded shell shocked like he hadn’t really processed what had happened, “I talked to Seunghyun, he called me a few seconds later, well he called Dae.”

Jiyong could imagine how that phone call had gone, how explaining to somebody that their boyfriend was gone would be like, he already knew that picking Seunghyun up from that was gonna be near impossible, Daesung had always been his emotional rock, even before they were dating.

That was what reminded Jiyong of one question he was scared about asking, his own boyfriend, his own boyfriend that he had finally finally confessed to right before he went to the military. He and Seungri had gone through so many different things, and it was really just a testament to just how bad Jiyong was with emotions that it took having to be away from him for possibly years to finally get him to confess.

Seungri had to be okay right? He was always okay! No matter what happened, no matter how much life went against him Seungri was always fine! He had to be okay.

Maybe it was a sign to how close he and Youngbae were, that the vocalist seemed to understand what was going through their dear leaders head “Ji… don’t go on social media.”

“Why?” he had a bad feeling about this, worried about the next words out of Youngbae’s mouth. 

“Seungri had a concert yesterday, his solo concert… he… he turned to dust in front of all the cameras.

Jiyong’s blood ran cold.

“No no no, that can’t be true! No! He is okay! He is always okay!” he had to fight hard to keep the tears in as they threatened to leave his eyes, no he was not gonna cry! He has no reason, to cry! Seungri was okay! He had to be okay!

“Ji…”

“You are lying! He is fine!” The soldier sitting on the other side of the barracks, who had also tried to reach family and friends, looked at Jiyong with sad eyes. It was clear that the Big Bang leader was starting to enter hysteria.

“A national emergency is gonna be declared in a few hours, and since we are military, we are all gonna be very busy. I already called people to go check on Seunghyun so he won’t go over the edge. Don’t do anything stupid, we don’t know what this is or what happened, we don’t know if it’s permanent, just… hold on, maybe there is still hope.” Youngbae’s voice was layered with grief, but also clearly knowing that right now he had to be the rock of this group. 2 members probably dead, and the other two without their boyfriends.

God, this was gonna be hard.


	2. Vixx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Vixx!

Hakyeon wasn’t sure why he moved out of the dorm, he ended up spending most of his time at the dorm anyway, like Jesus hell half of his stuff was still there!

Maybe it was his friends comments that they were so old and they had to move away from each other, that he and the rest of Vixx couldn’t just stay in their dorm living forever, they were getting old.

At first, Hakyeon hadn’t actually thought about it, he just laughed and shrugged it off, there was no reason for him to care about something so silly, but the more he heard it, the more it was starting to stick with him, maybe they were right? Perhaps it was time for them to move apart.

There was a little snack tho, they weren’t just close friends, group mates, people who had gone through hell and back together, practically his brothers… well, not brothers that would be weird for a particular reason.

That reason being that Hakyeon happened to be dating one of his group members, he happened to be dating his lovely Wonshik. They had been dating for over 2 years the first time that Hakyeon floated the idea of him moving out, Wonshik had just thought he was taking the mick.

Wonshik lived much more in the idol world than Hakyeon did, he lived in a world of music, some of his best friends of all time Taemin and Jongin were idols, both might have their old place, but mostly still lived in their dorms.

After having laughed it off, then realising that Hakyeon was very serious, he got worried instead. Wonshik, in all his glory and over the top rapper persona, could get very self-conscious and insecure, especially when it came to all thing their relationship. Before them, Wonshik had gone through a terrible up and down relationship with a woman, neither of them had been bad people, but they had been bad for each other and neither mature enough at that point to be in a relationship.

They would break up, get back together and then break up again, she couldn’t live with his idol lifestyle, he couldn’t live with how she focused her time.

After they broke up for good, there had been no hard feelings between them, there still wasn’t, but it had left Wonshik with a worry that he wasn’t enough. It was something that he and Hakyeon were still working on after so many years, so when Hakyeon suddenly wanted to move out, the idea that he wanted to get away from Wonshik was the first one to his mind.

They had their first real fight in a very long time that night, there was no yelling, they weren’t yelling kind of people, but it was words with clear malice in them. That was how they fought, snide words and verbal traps, for the first time since they have gotten together, they would both sleep in the dorm but in different beds.

Hakyeon knew he shouldn’t have given in to the pettiness in himself, he should have sat down and talked it all over with not just Wonshik, but with everybody. It would have annoyed him less if he had done that, it was just… with actor and none idol friends, they thought he was weird living with 5 other grown men when he could afford to live for himself.

He was stupid, god he was so slow. He had gone behind everybody's back and gotten an apartment, he didn’t even want to! But he felt like he had to do it…

As expected, hell was raised when the rest of the members found out, there was yelling and screaming, people felt betrayed by Hakyeon, they could deal with him moving out, they would be sad, but they could deal… This… this was going behind their back, this was betrayal at a level they weren’t ready for.

It lead to a full week of arguing, even more, Hakyeon hated his new apartment, he hated being alone often, he hated waking up and cooking for himself, he hated all of it. He just wanted to be back in the dorm, back with his group mates, yes they weren’t all always there, with Wonshik in his studio, Hongbin at the nearest pc bang, Jaehwan and Taekwoon often staying close to where they were doing shows. All that didn’t matter tho, what mattered was the fact that in the end, they would come home.

Hakyeon felt that he was loosing that, he thought that he wasn’t proving that he was an adult, he was showing that he was a dick, but he also felt that he was getting dragged in two different ways.

Wonshik wasn’t helping, he had started ignoring Hakyeon when he was there, Hakyeon knew that it was because the younger hated when they were fighting, but for Hakyeon it just made everything worse.

It all came to a head one evening, Hakyeon had been out filming returning back to the dorm, greeted by Wonshik who had also just arrived home. Hakyeon should just have left, he knew he should just have gone, he knew that look on Wonshik, tired and exhausted.

It was times like that that he was the easiest to anger and to push, but Hakyeon had a shitty day as well, words started flying around quickly both tired, but not wanting to give in.

One thing left to another, and suddenly Hakyeon had yelled out “God I hope I never have to fucking see your stupid face again.”

They always tried to never go to bed angry at each other, but that day it was too much for them as Hakyeon left to sleep in his apartment, and then it happened… as they were sleeping, half of the world's population turned into dust while Hakyeon was comfortable in his bed.

He was confused when he woke up and turned on the news, and then he went from confused to panicked as he realised what this meant, it meant that the texts from his parents made sense, but he didn’t know how to answer his mother as he had no idea how the boys were.

He tried calling them desperately while pulling on his cloth, he needed to get to the dorm, none of them picked up no matter how much Hakyeon called, their manager didn’t either. The world outside was in a panic, so none of them noticed Hakyeon sneaking through the gathered panicked crowds to get to the dorm.

It was utterly silent when Hakyeon stepped into it, nobody answered Hakyeon’s desperate praying as he tried to figure out if anybody was there.

Taekwoon’s bed there was two piles of dust close to each other, signalling that neither the owner of the room nor Sanghyuk was no longer existing, Hakyeon was almost hypoventilating at that point, and it didn’t get better when Jaehwan’s room almost greeted him with a pile of dust.

Next was Hongbin, and while the youngers bed was dust free, his gaming chair wasn’t.

That left only one person left for Hakyeon to check on, he was almost too scared to open Wonshik’s door, scared what he would see in there. His entire body was shaking when he finally opened the door just to find it not only without Wonshik but also without any dust, not ready to count his blessings yet Hakyeon almost ran to the youngers home studio, which once against was Wonshik and dust free.

Could it be real? Had Wonshik went to check on Hakyeon? Both had felt the same fear that they were alone? That they were gonna part like that, on an argument? Hakyeon felt a little sliver of hope, maybe he wasn’t alone, perhaps they could figure this out together.

That little sliver of hope didn’t get to survive for a long time, cause the first thing that Hakyeon was greeted by when he entered his own room to grab some things… Was Butt helplessly clawing at the pile of dust that used to be his owner.

Turned out that Wonshik had fallen asleep in Hakyeon’s bed, and it was all that needed for Hakyeon to have a breakdown, falling to the floor crying, he was alone, “I didn’t mean it like that, please come back, I still wanna see you… I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to request any group you would like to see next!


	3. BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday!

If anybody ever asked Jungkook he would deny it, he would deny it until he was blue in his head, but in reality, everybody knew it was a lie.

The reason he joined Big Hit entertainment was cause he had a hulk sized crush on Rap Monster, just was just the reality of it. So his fanboy crush on Rap Monster was the reason he joined the group, but what he didn’t expect was the even bigger crush he would get on Kim Namjoon the man.

Namjoon was cute, he was sweet, he was soft, and he cared about them all so much, he would be the one to hold Jungkook and hug him both when he was in pain physically and when he missed his home and just wanted to feel better.

And then time happened, and Jungkook’s crush turned from a crush into full-blown love, he was no longer a 15-year-old kid who needs Namjoon to hold him cause he missed mum, he was now a 20-year-old man who wanted to be the one to hold Namjoon when everything got too much for him, and he needed a shoulder to rest on.

Jimin and Taehyung of course, knew everything about Jungkook’s growing love for the dear leader and they tried their best to give him good ideas about how to win his heart, but Jungkook knew that none of those ideas would ever work. It wasn’t how Namjoon ever worked.

Namjoon was not the person to be playing tricks on like that, he wasn’t the type where Jungkook should date somebody else to make him jalouse, it wouldn’t work instead Namjoon would be happy for him. Jimin and Taehyung had many other ideas for how to win Namjoon’s heart, but Jungkook could only find one way to win Namjoon’s heart.

He had to show Namjoon that he was somebody that he could trust, somebody that he could rely on.

So Jungkook put his best foot forward, he did his best to be there when Namjoon needed him when he needed a shoulder. No tricks… no anything, just love and support, showing Namjoon that he wasn’t just the maknae and their baby, he was something that Namjoon could trust.

And it worked…

Somehow, with some kind of magic, it actually ended up working, he somehow won Namjoon’s heart and a few months after Jungkook’s 21 birthday their dear leader agreed to go on a date with him. Honestly, Jungkook had pretty much panicked when he had agreed, he didn’t know why but he somehow never imagined that Namjoon would agree.

But even with all of that, the date went well, they probably already knew each other way to well for somebody going on a first date, but neither cared, instead just enjoying the time they had.

From there, they ended up dating, and Jungkook was thankful every day, not every day was easy, they like any couple had fights, changing from Namjoon working too much to Jungkook putting too much pressure on himself, but no matter how much they fought, they would always make up cause that was love.

When Jungkook woke up in the morning, he wasn’t surprised that the bed was empty, Namjoon had technically promised to come home and sleep there instead of in his studio, but Jungkook knew that maybe that was expecting a little bit too much of his boyfriend. He also knew that it meant that Namjoon would be a little whiny from his sore back and hungry since they couldn’t get delivered food to the studio. Hopefully, all of that could be handled by some breakfast and a massage that Jungkook was more than willing to give him.

Jungkook was far from a whiz in the kitchen, but he had begged Seokjin enough for the older to teach him just enough that he could keep both himself and his beautiful tornado of destruction of a boyfriend alive if he needed to.

He never got far with the cooking, as an almost crazed looking Seokjin entered the kitchen, seeing Jungkook he looked almost instantly relieved as he threw himself at the younger hugging him close.

Jungkook honest to god had no idea what was going on, at first he was worried that he was in some kind of trouble for, but the more he tried to understand Seokjin’s desperate and scared words he started realising what was going on… people had died, it was all over the news, people all over the place had been dying half the population was gone.

Seokjin had been scared, that since Jungkook wasn’t in his bed so early in the morning, he was gone, he was dead.

Quickly, Jungkook understood the panic that Seokjin had felt, cause he was feeling it now, what about his family? What about the rest of BTS, what about his friends… what about Namjoon? Oh god, Namjoon!

Suddenly Jungkook was intensely aware of the empty bed he had woken up in, Namjoon hadn’t come home! None of the rappers had come home, Jimin wasn’t there either, but it was also clear that he had been there earlier in the morning, so he was fine if Seokjin’s timeline was right.

Seokjin to his, seemed to understand the panic in Jungkook’s voice as he helped him into his jacket and shoes, telling him to hurry up and go check on them since none of them was picking up their phone. Seokjin would stay home trying to calm down Taehyung and wait to see if any of them would be coming home.

Jungkook ran the entire way to the Big Hit buildings, he didn’t care that his heart was burning, he didn’t care about the riots in the streets, he needed to see that Namjoon was right, that his Joonie, the love of his life was okay. He had to be okay, Namjoon was their glue, fuck he was Jungkook’s glue!

When he finally got to the building, he noticed that the receptionist who should at this time be sitting in the front room of the company building wasn’t there. Jungkook sent her a short thought, hoping that she was okay and she had just been to busy to come to work. One set of stairs… his step sounded loud in the empty halls, he was sure that his heart was even more emphatic.

Another set of stairs, there was suppose to be living things here, Jungkook almost fell in a pile of dust lying on the floor, some part of his mind registered that there was a chance that it had been a person, but he couldn’t find it in himself to actually register it, everything felt like a fever dream.

Just one more set of stairs to go and Jungkook’s vision had started to blur a little as tears were escaping him, refusing to stay in, the door to the biggest of the three studios was open. It was the studio that they would often use when they all worked together.

They had to be okay!

THEY HAD TO!

They weren’t okay…

The sight that met Jungkook as he entered the room was worse than he ever could have imagined, Jimin was sitting crying leaning on the chair that Jungkook knew to be Yoongi’s dust between his hands as tears flowed down his cheeks in a steady stream.

Jimin seemed to snap out of his crying panic to look at Jungkook with dead eyes “they are gone… I found them like this… they are gone… they are gone… oh god, they are gone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule:
> 
> Monday - Hidden Omega  
> Tuesday - From Internatioal Super Stars to Dust  
> Wednsday - Rewriting an old chapter of Hidden Omega  
> Saturday - Longer requested story  
> Sunday - Last Week Kpop News (video)
> 
> So here is a few things I created last week  
> [Last Week Kpop news, week 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIJk4sqqM8o) This week covering ReVeluv's vs ELF's, Kai and Jennies breakup, Monbebe phone number selling scandal and Kpop fans making fun of somebodies dad dying of cancer  
> [Presenting Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545328) Side story with Yugyeom and Jungkook, showing their relationship before both presented


	4. Got7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for this week we have Got7!
> 
> Feel free to request any group you will like to see!

When he was younger, Yugyeom found Jinyoung and Jaebum to be mouth gaggingly over the top, who the hell needed to kiss goodbye like that every time somebody had to go to the bathroom!

Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t a gay thing, it was an EW mum and dad are kissing thing! Boys were yucky so were girls, they should all keep their things to themselves and let Yugyeom dance! Why would you waste your type bird kissing each other when you could dance instead? Yeah, people were weird if you asked Him.

Then Got7 happened, and more importantly… BamBam happened.

Before Got7, of course, he had known BamBam, he was training with them, but the level he got to know the other Thai boy during the first two years of Got7 just changed everything. Yugyeom was honestly losing his mind! BamBam was so… beautiful, even with his black hair and that one stupid bleached strip, beautiful, bare-faced, beautiful, eyes done in dark markup, beautiful.

BamBam was just beautiful, and suddenly Yugyeom understood why Jaebum and Jinyoung were like they were, cause god knows Yugyeom didn’t want to be even two feet away from BamBam, if he could just be fused into one with BamBam that would actually be the best option.

See the thing was, that Yugyeom was not the best at expressing emotions, he wasn’t sure how humans were meant to do that romance thing, you would think that he would know how to do it. Jinyoung and Jaebum had pretty much been married since the JJ project, Youngjae had managed to find his way into Mark and Jackson’s relationship and were now happy with the two Chinese idols.

Yugyeom was falling in love with BamBam he knew that! He just didn’t know how he was supposed to express it! Every time he was alone with BamBam, and the older even flirted a little bit with him, Yugyeom’s mind just shut down, and he just sat there and stared unable to get his mouth to work with his mind.

It didn’t stop BamBam for really kicking up his flirting and just being even more over the to with it, he would set himself on Yugyeom’s lap even if the chair next to them were free. He would make direct eye contact with Yugyeom while way to erotically licking lollipops, he would feel up the maknae’s thighs complimenting him and his body structure. He would call Yugyeom pretty, beautiful and so many more pretty words, leaving poor Yugyeom really confused and frustrated not knowing how to answer.

He didn’t know if BamBam was just playing, or if he actually meant it. It was BamBam! He was very open with his feelings, and god knows that he was way too good for Yugyeom. Turned out that BamBam didn’t agree with that sentiment, one evening after a dance practice with just the two of them that BamBam had set up, it seemed that the older rapper finally had gotten enough.

Still drenched in sweat, he turned around and looked straight into Yugyeom’s eyes “are you ever gonna ask me out? Or will I have to do it?”

That left Yugyeom just flapper ghasted opening and closing his mouth while pointing at himself, like he wasn’t sure that it was actually him that BamBam was referring to, like… it couldn’t be him, right?

BamBam just laughed, and right there, in the practice room, both covered in sweat he went into the tips of his toes and kissed Yuygeom square on the mouth. It wasn’t nice or pretty, the height difference alone made it weird, and neither had much experience other than a BamBam having a few hanky pankys with Youngjae before he more or less married MarkSon.

After that Yugyeom suddenly understood what Jinyoung and Jaebum had been through all those years, he didn’t want to leave BamBam out of his site, not cause he didn’t trust the rapper, but instead cause BamBam brought light into his life that he never wanted to leave again.

Of course, they couldn’t be together all the time, BamBam had activities back home in Thailand. As much as Yugyeom was more than willing to be his stay at home wife, waiting back in his hotel room with only an apron on, it sadly wasn’t an option.

So many times they would have to split, leaving Yugyeom pouting back home. Their hyungs would often tease them that they were the most over the top couple, they were probably right in that, but Yugyeom felt that it was only right! BamBam was an amazing man, and Yugyeom wanted him to know that at all time of the day when people on the internet were giving him shit Yugyeom wanted him to know that he is amazing and loveable. In turn, BamBam did the same to him, whenever Yugyeom’s inner demons came up to fight him, BamBam was always there to fight the fight with him, to guide him through the dark times.

BamBam leaving for Thailand didn’t seem special that day, Yugyeom was pouty, yes, covering all available skin with kisses as he was saying goodbye to his beloved boyfriend while getting just as many kisses back. Jinyoung and Jaebum were laughing in the corner, finding their two youngest actions sweet, while Youngjae whined that they were being mean to him since his boyfriends were currently in China and they were making him miss them more.

The first day was always the worst, Yugyeom where whining at dinner as they Jinyoung prepared BamBam’s favourite Korean dish. When he went to sleep BamBam still hadn’t arrived back in Thailand, so he went to sleep with a pout cuddled up next to Youngjae who was video chatting Mark and Jackson. Yugyeom liked, and if his boyfriend weren’t here to do his duty, he would kidnap Youngjae, cause at least the vocalist was nice and soft and well smelling.

He ended up falling asleep to Youngjae’s soft giggling at one of Mark’s terrible jokes. Sadly, Yugyeom didn’t end up getting a lot of sleep only an hour later Youngjae was hysterically trying to shake him awake “Eh? Let me sleep?” Yugyeom hated waking up.

“Gyeomie wake up!” hearing the clear hysteria in the older man’s voice woke Yugyeom up fully.

“What? Youngjae what is wrong?” he was quick to wrap his arms around the sobbing, hysterical male.

It was hard to understand what he was saying he just kept repeating the words, dust and gone, over and over again. It took over 5 minutes to get him to calm down enough that he could actually understand what the singer was saying.

“I was talking to Markie and Jackson and then suddenly both weren’t feeling so well, they turned to dust right there on the screen! At first, I thought it was some kind of stupid joke! I kept begging them to stop it, to knock it off! But they weren’t joking! Just look at it!” He pushed his laptop into Yugyeom’s lap, where on the camera was two piles of dust where the other two had been before.

“This can’t be… I… No,” Yugyeom was struggeling to really take in what had happened, scrambling for his phone where he on twitter found out that this wasn’t a joke, this was real, this was happening all over the world.

BamBam…

The real panic set in now in Yugyeom, he was horrified with what happened to Mark and Jackson, it was something he would first really process later, but BamBam… his BamBam, god nothing could happen to BamBam, to his light!

Youngjae had gone to check on Jaebum and Jinyoung, wanting to now that at least some members other than him and Yugyeom was okay, and he knew that he could do nothing to help Yugyeom at that moment, only one person could calm him down, and that was BamBam.

When BamBam didn’t answer in the first 5 minutes, Yugyeom could feel his heart rate spike, he was thinking over all the horrible things going through his mind, BamBam had to be okay! There was no other option! Yugyeom no longer knew who he was without BamBam!

Blood was rushing to his ears as his fingers shook while typing a message to BamBam’s mum, the poor lady didn’t know any Korean and very little English, so all the message contained was ‘BamBam?’ She would understand… if she was still alive, that was.

All it took was one text for Yugyeom’s hopes to drop, for tears to stream down his cheeks and his hope to vanish… a text saying ‘no’.

BamBam was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule:
> 
> Monday - Hidden Omega  
> Tuesday - Short story(<1k)  
> Saturday - Longer requested story  
> Sunday - Last Week Kpop News (video)
> 
> So here is a few things I created last week  
> [Last Week Kpop news, week 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycSH_Pgv-Uo&t=16s) This week saying goodbye to Wanna One and Vixx while Army's fight TXT over an international fancafe, and I slowly give up on huamnity  
> [Is our love worth the Darkside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632859) Namjoon x Jungkook, StarWars AU


	5. Monsta x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Monsta x!

Minhyuk had a big heart, he always knew he had a big heart, and he loved showing it to people, he loved helping them find a place in his heart.

But no matter how much space he had in his heart since they had first met, there was one very especially spot in his heart only meant for one person. That person… was his Jooheon, His Joohoney.

He had taken one look at the younger male during their trainee process, and he had known that the man… no boy at the time… was special. He had been practising his rapping at the time, seems to think that he was alone and nobody could hear him.

Minhyuk had been taken aback, all he had been able to do was stand there in the entrance to the door and stare at him, while he ran through the same line over and over again, sounding perfect to Minhyuk, but seemingly not to Jooheon himself.

In the end, Jooheon knocked his head aggressively into the table in front of him, with a groan mumbling how they should just throw him out already. Which was Minhyuk’s move to enter “I think you sounded great!”

From that moment forward, Jooheon always had kind of been Minhyuk’s baby in more than one way, Minhyuk had been the first person that Jooheon dared show his cute and softer side too, and Minhyuk was always there to insecure that he knew just how much he was loved and appreciated.

In turn, Jooheon was always good at centring Minhyuk, he was always good at focusing him and making sure that he didn’t go over the top and he didn’t lose himself in his own over the top world. When they ended up debuting in a group together, Minhyuk was sure that it was the best moment of his life, not only did he finally get to become an idol. This also meant that he and Jooheon would be stuck together for the rest of their life, they would always have this one thing binding them together, and nothing would be able to tear them apart.

They had fights of course they did, they fought about silly things, Jooheon lecturing him about being too handsy on camera, and Minhyuk taking it as he was ashamed of him, many stupid silly arguments that didn’t matter. In the end, they would both admit that they were silly and slowly work through the issues they had.

They were so happy with each other, and 2018 had been such a fantastic year not just for them, but also for Monsta x as a whole, they got their first significant music show win, they went on a tour abroad, they did the jingle ball concerts. Minhyuk got to do so many things, and he got to do all not just with his Monsta x brothers by his side, but he got to do them all with Jooheon at his side. It was amazing, and they were gonna take 2019 by storm!

They had finally gotten to their hotel room after a long fanmeet, both slightly exhausted from all the smiling and meeting, but both were also happy after having seen and talked to Monbebes. Both were giggling to each other, as Minhyuk threw himself back into the one double bed in the room pulling Jooheon with him, forcing the shorter man to land on top of him, both happily giggling.

“You were amazing today!” Minhyuk were happily placing kisses all over Jooheon’s face, leading the younger to pout.

“You were amazing as well Minnie,” he finally managed to cut off Minhyuk’s almost aggressive kisses over his face, to instead catch his lips in a soft kiss.

They both just loved being like this, just being with each other. The kisses heated up as Minhyuk managed to sneak his tongue between the youngers lips, keeping Jooheon on his lap with those glorious thighs on either side of him. When they finally broke the kiss, both were breathing heavily equally affected by each other.

Minhyuk leaned up to place another kiss on Jooheon’s soft lips planning on pushing it further if Jooheon was in the mood, but he never got to as Jooheon suddenly swayed a little on his lap, seeming to suddenly struggeling to sit up right-leaning his forehead against Minhyuk’s shoulder.

Every alarm bell in Minhyuk’s head suddenly went off, this wasn’t normal “honey? What is wrong?” Jooheon had a habit of overworking himself, but Minhyuk was pretty sure he hadn’t been sneaking off to work in his studio.

“I don’t feel so good,” he suddenly seemed a lot weaker as he was leaning all his weight against Minhyuk side.

“Are you sick? Do you need to throw up?” Minhyuk was starting to feel panicked, he had always been bad at dealing with Jooheon being sick.

He finally raised his head from Minhyuk’s shoulder, but he still seemed extremely weak as he more or less just collapsed against the older “Something is wrong, I don’t… I don't feel good,” he was clinging to Minhyuk at that point with everything he had.

Minhyuk was even more terrified at that point, something was wrong with his Honey, something was very wrong, this was not just him being sick, “We need to call Hyunwoo! He can call the doctor then or an ambulance, you need to see a doctor now!”

“I...” he looked at Minhyuk’s eyes full of tears “I love you, please don’t forget.”

“Honey… What are you talking…” he never got to finish that sentence as Jooheon turned to dust in his hands, the warm, sweet boy that was sitting on top of him turned into dust.

“Nonononono!” Minhyuk went into a full panic, struggeling to understand what had just happened as he was now covered in dust and started to hyperventilate as he dug through the dust on top of him “Honey no! I love you, please! PLEASE!”

The sad truth was…. There was nothing Minhyuk could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Nothing last week, I have been really sick, hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> As always feel free to request a group you would like to see next!


	6. NCT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoonieBoo requested to see NCT, so here I am!

Taeyong loved his group mates, all of them, every single one of them, he would wrap them up into one big hug and never let them go again. That was a truth, and nobody would ever question, his love was well known.

But it would be a lie to say he loved them all. Equally, he had a few soft spots in his heart. The first one would be to the dreamies. He didn’t plan on it when he first decided to be an idol he didn’t think he would end up adopting a metric ton of young boys, but that was what had happened.

When he had seen them the first time on the chewing gum set, that was when it was decided, he would die for them. He was almost softer on them than he was on anybody else, and yes he had a habit of babying them, even when they didn’t like being pampered, he just couldn’t stop himself.

They were all so small and squishy, they looked so cute in their little shorts, and all Taeyong wanted to do was protect them from the world. Yes, he tried to protect the rest of his members as well, but if anybody looked wrong at the dreamies, he would eat them alive.

It didn’t matter that Mark thought he was too old for babying, Taeyong would still go to his room at night to make sure that he was tugged in and warm. The poor guy worked way too hard, plus he was in every group, it really wasn’t fair, so Taeyong always did his best to hug him extra close and extra tight. Even if the younger kept saying he didn’t need it.

Yeah, Taeyong loved his dreamie kids.

But there were two others, that Taeyong might love even more, two people who held his heart. Two people that he would never be able to explain how much he loved, two people that no matter how much he said it, he would never be able to say I love you to enough. His two beloved boyfriends that he missed more than anything… Ten and Johnny.

Taeyong he never thought he would end up dating the two males; honestly, he hadn’t expected to end up dating anybody, let alone two males. He went into being an idol with the idea that he was gonna marry his job and die alone, it was maybe a little bit of an extreme opinion, but hey had learned just to live with it.

Ten and Johnny had dated as long as Taeyong could actually remember, it was hard for him to think about one without the other, it didn’t matter if it was sleeping or cooking together, it was just clear that the two belonged together.

There was no Ten without Johnny, and there was no Johnny without Ten, while yes they made Taeyong feel a little lonely at the time since he would love to have somebody to hold his hand as well, but it was okay. The never made him feel like he was less, like he was less critical, that they didn’t have time for him, and while they were rookies they all became very close friends.

Taeyoung was sure that they would just forever be together, and when the country and the company was ready for them to come out, they would be that one power couple! That one couple that everybody thought about and talked about, that everybody wanted to be. When NCT U debuted, it was the first time that their relationship had a real taste, and Taeyong wasn’t sure what to expect.

He hadn’t expected Ten to be so clingy with him the second the camera came off, and he hadn’t expected himself to just love it. He really missed Johnny as well, and he felt terrible for the other man not to be part of the group even tho he really deserved it, but he also liked spending time with Ten, he loved having the dancer curl up into his bed, cuddle him close, trying to eat as much of Taeyong’s body heat as possible.

That was how his crush started at first, but then when he thought he would no longer be able to keep in the feelings, their promotions was over, and it was back to being NCT, back to waiting, back to waiting until they were finally allowed to do something until something would eventually happen.

What happened was NCT 127 that Johnny was finally added to, he was finally a real member of NCT, he got to actually be part of them and not just kept in the dungeon. The problem was that Ten… had not been added to the group as well, which very much confused Taeyong and the rest of the internet. It was clear to everybody that Ten was very skilled, that he didn’t need more practice to become an idol, and with NCT U not really promoting or getting songs… it just felt like a waste that he wasn’t added to 127.

Johnny was clearly split between being happy to finally have debuted and deeply missing Ten, and just like Ten, he ended up clinging to Taeyong. But instead of the overly attached, sticking to Taeyong’s side and clinging, it was his more mature side, the side that liked taking care of people, that came out mostly around Ten. Johnny ended up doing his best to take care of their dearest leader, making sure that he would eat, that he would put his feet up after dance practice… that he relaxed his voice.

And how could Taeyong do anything other than fall in love, the thing was it didn’t remove the feelings had for Ten if anything it just made them more prominent. Relationships had always seemed to… leaning towards either side of his personality, always an extreme, but with Ten and Johnny he could get both his needs filled.

It was perfect, the problem was… The two people he had a crush on was happily together, and they probably didn’t want anything to do with Taeyong if they knew about the thoughts and feelings had about them, unclean feelings and emotions. They would be disgusted by him.

Everything boiled over during the ‘Baby Don’t Stop’ creation, it was just him and Ten on the stage, on the prep, nobody else was there to buff it out, plus the theme of the song was so sexy.

How was he really suppose to get control over his feelings when Ten was looking like that, tanktop and everything it wasn’t fair. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to keep it all inside, how he was supposed to ignore everything.

Turned out he didn’t have to, while he had been fighting for such a long time with his feelings and to hold them in, Ten and Johnny hadn’t done any fighting. Turned out that both knew they were polyamorous and had talked about it as soon as they started dating, but neither had ever found somebody that they felt would fit into them… until Taeyong happened.

As wrapping on the MV finally stopped both kinda jumped into each other's arms in happiness, and suddenly… Tens lips were on his, and with the adrenaline running through him, Taeyong couldn’t get himself to not return to kiss.

When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Taeyong wanted to run away, scared of the react he was about to get, but Ten was having nothing of it, pulling the other man into another kiss.

After that Taeyong had been sat down by the two articles of his affection, as they confessed to how they both had feelings for him and wanted him to be part of their relationship.

And who was Taeyong to say no to that, which was how he ended up happy with two gorgeous boyfriends.

That night of the snap, Taeyong was half asleep going to pick up the dreamies in the training room, they were all preparing for their comeback, and seeming to be skipping sleep, which Taeyong was having none of. His children needed sleep so they could grow up to be big and strong, preferably not bigger than him tho.

The young males were all running through one last time as Taeyong opened the door “time to come home.”

“One last time!”

Taeyong was not having it as he gave Jisung a hard look and a raised eyebrow, it seemed like all the dreamies wanted to argue, but honestly, they knew better than to argue with their dearest leader. Especially when they knew that Ten came back from China earlier in the day and there was no place that Taeyong would rather be than home in bed with the two boyfriends. The three of them hadn’t been together for so long with Ten now being part of WayV.

“Okay,” didn’t stop them from pouting as they started to pack up their things, leaving Taeyong in the doorway with a happy grin on his face, he might be hard on them at times, but he loved these boys, he would do anything for them. They deserved the world.

He held the day open as they slowly waddled their way out of the training room as the good little ducklings they were, until the last person… Renjun walked past Taeyong and almost collapsed. They were lucky that Taeyong managed to catch him “Renjun are you okay?” he pulled the younger into his arms to keep him up, but next to him all members of NCT Dream went to their knees as they couldn’t hold themselves up, “guys what’s wrong?”

Taeyong’s mind was racing, trying to understand what was going on, he knew they weren’t just playing around with him, the look in their faces was way too serious for that. There was something wrong, he lowered Renjun to the floor, wanting to check on everybody.

Well, he tried to, cause as Renjun started shedding tears of fear they disappeared as quickly as they appeared. All of Renjun disappeared, turning to dust in Taeyong’s arms… just like all the young idols around him. Leaving the NCT leader with his front covered in dust that used to be Renjun, and surrounded by piles of dust that used to be kids he cared about more than anything else in the world.

He started hyperventilating as he tried to understand what was going on, what was this what had happened? He couldn’t understand what was going on, he didn’t know how long time he was sitting their, hyperventilating unable to move, but he was forcefully shaken out of it as Mark’s ringtone blared on his phone, signalling a call.

Oh god, he was he supposed to explain this to Mark, to anybody? Would people assume he had killed them? Had he killed them?

“Mark…” he couldn’t even recognise his own voice, it sounded so foreign. So void of emotions, so much like himself.

“Taeyong!” Mark's voice was panicked “I don’t know what happened! We were just talking! Then they were dust!”

“What?” Oh god not more people turning into dust? Who was it, Lucas? WinWin? Kun? Who was it?

“Ten and Johnny, they were sitting on the couch and talking… they turned to dust.”

Nonononononononononono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being my bias in this story is really bad for their health!
> 
> As always, if you want to see a specific group, feel free to request it!


	7. 2ne1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So CreativeCreature requested that I would do my favourite GirlGroup which is 2ne1! So here it is!

Minji still to this day wasn’t sure if she regret leaving YG and 2ne1, on some level she knew that it was the right choice for her, that it was much better for her to actually be allowed to do music, to actually be active in the industry than to just rot in a basement somewhere, doing nothing.

In her weak moments, she had found herself blaming Bom, that they would have been able to keep being 2ne1 if she hadn’t been caught trying to get drugs into the country, but every time she found herself thinking the words, she was disappointed in herself.

Bom was not to blame for anything that happened to them or to herself, Minji had seen her declining mental state, how she needed the drugs to function, and she herself would have been more than willing to help Bom get them if she was ever asked. Minji loved her 2ne1 sisters, even if she left before they disbanded, she still loved every woman in the group deeply. It didn’t matter if they were still a group or not, 2ne1 were forever, nothing else mattered than that.

That didn’t mean that Minji hadn’t begged Chaerin to leave with her when she had finally decided that leaving was the only option, she had begged her girlfriend to leave with her, but no matter what, there was no getting Chaerin to leave with her, and Minji couldn’t blame her. Their contracts were different and leaving YG might completely ruin her career.

So Minji left… alone.

But that didn’t break their relationship, it didn’t break the fact that they were close as ever, that they loved each other as much as they ever had. Distance and a different company couldn’t ruin their love for each other.

Chaerin would hold Minji close and kiss away her tears when she felt lonely, when she missed 2ne1, since even fans had started leaving her out of any talk about 2ne1, and Minji would hold Chaerin and talk her down when the older blamed herself for the end of 2ne1.

So many years in the industry had left both women with deep wounds in their soul, the public hadn’t always gone easy on them. Actually, the public had never gone easy on them, but that was okay… they had each other, and they had their sister Dara and Bom. They even at times when it was possible had the members of Big Bang, the one other group that could understand them and everything they had been through.

On the topic of Big Bang, Minji would lie if she said that she never had ill will towards the YG boygroup, it wasn’t like so many fans thought, that she had ill will towards them cause they were favoured by YG, no that would be silly, nobody in Big Bang ever asked for special treatment, and hating the young men cause YG sucked would be unfair.

No, it wasn’t even all of Big Bang, she got well along with Seungri and Daesung, finding she had many things in common with the two youngest. No, he ill feelings were towards their dearest leader, towards Jiyong.

  
When she looked back at it later in life she did feel bad about how she had treated the older idol, with the pure disrespect that she had treated him, it was almost impressive that he didn’t hold a grudge against her, and had actually tried his best to help her multiple times.

The thing was… Minji wasn’t great with emotions, some people could… and often did… call her emotionally constipated, which was pretty true. She also had the habit of acting… slightly like a yandere.

When she first had caught feelings for Chaerin she hadn’t actually noticed, well more like she was in denial, which had let to every time she saw Jiyong she wanted to punch the petite man. He had always been close with Chaerin, and sometimes their relationship didn’t seem like the brother-sister relationship that they told everybody it was.

Minji had spent a lot of time with Seungri, as they were both salty about their leader's relationship.

Luckily for everybody, it had turned out well for both couples, which was probably good cause Minji knew many places where nobody would ever find Jiyong’s corpse. One evening in the studio, frustrated by some CL x G Dragon shipper online, Minji had finally confessed her feelings to Chaerin, yelling them out frustrated that it wasn’t fair, that none of it was fair!

Chaerin had just smiled at her, before finally kissing her. It turned out that the rapper had always known of Minji’s feelings and returned them, but she found it very important that Minji herself had to accept the feelings, that she had to deal with it herself, first then could a relationship between them work.

And work it did, their relationship wasn’t perfect, but no relationship was, they always managed to keep each other sane, keep each other balanced and happy. Minji was never happier than she was when Chaerin was beside her, early morning wrapped up in the sheets with the older woman. Blonde bleach damaged hair almost a halo around her face as she slept, Minji unable to do anything other than just look at her, she was so perfect and beautiful.

That was how they were the special night, Chaerin had only returned him a few hours earlier, originally they had planned on doing something together, but it was clear to Minji that the older was tired, so she had sent her straight to bed, quick to join her. Chaerin had tried to argue against it, that she didn’t need it, but still, she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Sleep didn’t come as easy to Minji; instead, she spends the time drawing meaningless figures on Chaerin’s shoulder, enjoying touching the soft skin of the older woman. She was so beautiful to Minji.

There, lying in the night only a bed light on, Minji noticed something was wrong. Instead of soft well-taken care of skin, it felt weird like there was suddenly dust on it, which made no sense at all. From there everything happened so quickly, Minji leaned over more to see if she could see something on the skin, but there was nothing to see, and then suddenly it was like Chaerin’s skin was turning to dust, Minji panicked moving to wake her love, but she never got to, as Chaerin’s body more or less collapsed in on itself, leaving behind only a pile of dust.

“Chaerin? CHAERIN?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the list of groups coming up in order:  
> Ateez  
> Stray Cats  
> G.idle  
> //If you would like to see another group not yet on the list, feel free to request it!
> 
> Release schedule:  
> Monday - Hidden Omega  
> Tuesday - From International super stars to Dust  
> Saturday - Please make us whole again (Jackson x Namjoon x Jooheon)
> 
> He is what I have created the last week:  
> [Please make us whole again ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967437/chapters/42438062)  
> A new Jackson x Jooheon x Namjoon, Omega verse story.  
> [Orbits vs Monbebe's and the rise of Joohoney (Last Week Kpop news)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsbglV14lm4&) My Kpop news show, video


	8. Ateez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week we have Ateez!

Yunho had loved Mingi way before Ateez was a thing before he even knew that being an idol was a realistic option for him.

He had loved Mingi since the first day that they had shared a dance class, long limbs, pretty face and a voice to die for. Mingi… seemed smitten with him just as much as the first words out of his mouth was “please marry me.”

See a reasonable person would be confused, would probably run away as Mingi could not be a sane human being. The thing was that nobody ever accused Jung Yunho of being a normal person, on the most of days people would say that he only had one functioning brain cell, which he often shared with Mingi later in his life.

So what was Yunho’s reaction when this gorgeous man… boy… human? Wanted to marry him? “Only we adopt a penguin.”

Both grinned at each other, yeah this was gonna be great.

Yunho would have loved to say that he listened to his mother, that he was a good boy and didn’t jump straight into bed with Mingi, but then again he was pretty sure that his mother also told him not to lie, so he was in a little bit of pickle there.

Mingi was tall, sweet and at times a little dumb and he said that he was better with actions than with words, hence his marriage request early on. How could Yunho not jump into the shack with that, especially when he heard how good that deep voice sounded when the younger sunk down in his hard length.

Yunho had been crushed when they both had auditioned for Minxnine, and only Mingi had gotten in, stupid sweet baby had offered to turn down the option, but damn hell if Yunho would ever give him the chance to turn it down. He swore that he would kick Mingi all the way to the studio if he damn well had to, he loved him, and he was not letting his talent and future go to waste because of him.

In the end… Mingi didn’t manage to win, and they were back at the starting point until they both ended up joining KQ entertainment and then in the end… they ended up debuting as Ateez. They ended up getting 6 new members, 6 new people that ended up as close to them as brothers.

Didn’t stop Yunho from loving Mingi more than anything else in his life, they had both made it clear to their company from the start that they were together, and while they were more than willing to hide their relationship from the public, they were not willing to stop dating each other.

Surprisingly enough they weren’t kicked out, and their company helped them hide it, yeah neither of them knew how they managed to be that lucky, but they knew better than to question it.

Not that they were always good at hiding their relationship, but it was fine, it was kpop after all, where two guys could probably make out on a camera and the public would be “ah aren’t they just good friends.”

They hadn’t even been a group for 6 months when that night came along, Hongjoong had dragged Mingi to his studio, wanting to get the rapper to do his lines one more, not happy with the take they had done earlier.

Yunho didn’t have any lines to play, but he still followed his tired boyfriend. Everybody knew that Mingi didn’t want to do anything other than finding his way under his blankets and sleep. Honestly, it sounded good to Yunho as well, Mingi was a great cuddler.

“Please, we can do it tomorrow.” Mingi’s voice was whiny as he leaned against Yunho on the couch, trying to find a comfortable way to rest his head on the olders shoulder.

Hongjoong cooed while laughing a little leaning back in his comfortable studio chair “I just need you to record a few of these lines, and then I will allow both of you to go back and get some sleep, I promise it will be fast.” Hongjoong had long since learned that there was no use in trying to send just one of them to bed.

Mingi yawned, dragging his feet into the booth, leaving Yunho to take a spot next to their dear leader leaning his head on the tiny rappers shoulder “you should come back as well, the song is still gonna be here tomorrow, you would do good with some sleep, and everybody misses you at home. You know it’s better when everybody is home at night.”

The older hummed a little for himself as Mingi got comfortable in the recording both “is that an offer for a cuddle?”

“You know that you just have to say if you want to cuddle, there is always a spot free for you… Plus you know that you aren’t really gonna take off a lot of space.” Yunho closed his eyes for a second to rest it, Mingi was right… it was time for sleep.

He could feel Hongjoong’s shoulder shake under his head as the rapper laughed “a short joke really? Not my fault that you are giant troll one and two.”

“Minion fucker.”

“Whatever you say.” a light pet on Yunho’s head, “Okay Mingi if you start from the top.”

Yunho didn’t really know what was said after, he was resting his eyes a little, falling into a comfortable little nap to the sound of Hongjoong’s guiding words and Mingi’s deep-toned rapping.

Yeah, this was Yunho’s own personal heaven, all they needed now was to adopt a penguin and get their first music show win.

And then he suddenly woke up as his body… moved through’s Hongjoong’s? His upper body suddenly hit Hongjoong’s chair hard with dust flying everywhere, “what?” Yunho was still half asleep not sure what had happened, he knew for sure Hongjoong hadn’t moved!

It was like he turned to dust? Yunho could feel the panic grow in his body, what was going on? He heard the door to the sound booth open “Mingi! What happened to…”

Yunho never managed to finish his sentence as he looked over at his beloved boyfriend as a loud sound was heard, Mingi was on his knees, staring at his hands that were turning into dust right in front of them, like some fucking Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone shit, “Yunho.”

“Mingi no!” Yunho fell off the chair trying to get to Mingi in time.

“I love you!” the second Yunho reached him when the tip of his finger touched Mingi’s cheek, his entire body collapsed into a pile of dust. Leaving Yunho in a shocking hand still in the air, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

“Mingi! Mingi! No! I love you too! Please!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groups coming up:  
> G.idle  
> Stray Cats (Stray Kids, nobody can stop me calling them stray cats)
> 
> If there is any group not on the list, and I haven't done yet, feel free to request it!
> 
> I am not really an Ateez fan, so I got huge help with this from my friend [0kkultic](https://twitter.com/0KKULTiC) she is a talented writer in her own right and a huge Ateez fan! I hope I did this justic!


	9. Stray Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back!

Growing up Changbin was one hundred per cent sure that he wasn’t even a bit gay, okay so he was also sure that he was not straight either, girls were so much work, he liked girls… as friends, just like he liked guys.

Okay so honestly he wasn’t sure that he liked any human on the level more than ‘let’s go shopping together’ or ‘let’s watch a horror movie while I tell you about all the dark thoughts I can come up with’.

Then he got into the kpop industry, anything thing he never thought he would do since. Normally being allowed to write and produce is not really something that people in Kpop really were allowed to do unless their name was G-Dragon, and while Changbin would kill to one day wake up as G-Dragon, he was pretty sure it hadn’t happened yet. But JYP promised him that if he won on this new survival show, he would get to do exactly that.

So Changbin’s plan was set in stone, get to debut in a group, write tons of stuff and produce stuff, get well known not just as a rapper but more importantly as a producer, earn enough money so he could retire to a house with his own private studio and a dog. That was all he wanted, he didn’t need all this love that people thought about, why would he need love when he could have plushies, a dog and a giant collection of horror movies?

Then Felix happened… Don’t get him wrong, he loved all of his Stray Kids brothers, they were all amazing, did he think that he would end up in kpop group with 3 Australians? No, honestly he wasn’t even sure that he could point to Australia on a map if somebody asked him to before Stray Kids. Not cause he was dumb! No matter how much Jeongin would tease him and say he was!

Felix was just… Felix was special, he didn’t tower over Changbin like so many idols did… Which was nice, the first time he met Yugyeom from Got7 he pretty had to be talked down from the cliff he was ready to jump off. Never before did he think he was tiny, then Kpop happened, and now he was suddenly a dwarf, life simply just wasn’t fair.

Felix luckily wasn’t that tall, but he was still way to pretty, and even just having Felix eyes on him for a few seconds were enough to make Changbin’s pulse run fifty miles an hour.

Felix was nice… he was sweet… he was pretty… He didn’t even like horror movies, but still watched them with Cahngbin as long as he held his hand during them… he went shopping with Changbin and was happy to be his life-sized model, and he didn’t get tired after he changed his opinion for the 5th time in the span of 10 minutes. He spent time in the studio with Changbin, he put up with his ramblings, he cuddled him close at night when sleep didn’t come easily to him.

He was perfect…

And Changbin caught the feelings… He wasn’t sure how one moment they are just chilling Changbin have relegated the younger to the job of pillow watching the latest absolutely terrible reboot of a horror franchise that Changbin loved. It always ended with him throwing pillows at the TV in anger, why did they always have to ruin thing he loved?!

Felix had caught the pillow before he could manage to throw it this time “think about it on the bright side, this is no the worst reboot we have watched.” while Felix laughed, Changbin could still hear the edge of fright in his voice.

That was when it hit him, Felix did this cause he wanted to be with Changbin spend time with him, he did this for Changbin, he didn’t care about these movies, hell most of the time they scared him.

He liked this guy… man… boy… thing… person… Felix! No, he loved Felix, goddamn it! He loved Felix so much, and somehow he had missed it. So, realising that there was only one thing to do, he could do this long courting process, and slowly convince Felix that he really should stick his dick in him, or… he could do the much more active process of turning his body towards Felix and pressed his lips against Felix’s unmoving surprised one in a kiss that was more hungry starved bear than elegant idol.

When the kiss finally broke, Felix was staring at him with big eyes and then laughing “now that is a surprise I can get on board with, what was the reason.”

“We should date! You me, date! With the sex and the hand holding and stuff.” turned out that no matter how many songs Changbin wrote… confessing was apparently not a skill that came with it.

Felix… just looked surprised “I thought we were already dating?”

“What?”

“We hug, we sleep in the same bed, we both kiss each other's cheeks constantly and the corner of our mouths, we always hold hands and spend time together… You always say you love me… Have we not been dating for months?” Poor Felix looked so confused.

“But we never really kissed! Or banged!”

“I just thought you were shy! That we were taking to slow!”

“I AM NOT SHY!”

Felix just laughed leaning back on the coach “yes you are, you just pretend you aren’t” he hugged Changbin close “I am happy we figured this out, does this mean that I am actually allowed to kiss you know?”

There was a glimmer in Felix's eyes, and all Changbin could do was muster his braves “Come get it then.”

Felix didn’t tho, he leaned up a little before he had a weird facial expression. Changbin started to panic “what is wrong? Are you okay?” Felix was in clear pain.

“I…” he reached up to his own head, but never managed to reach it as his hand turned to dust in front of them.

“Felix… What is happening?” Changbin was frozen in panic, unsure what to do. He never did get an answer… as Felix turned into dust under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have tons of groups left, and very little time until end game is out, so hopefully... I will manage to do them all, don't expect it tho!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Exo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late! but here is the chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, turns out that my kidney infection spread to a bladder infection as well and hospitals are very boring, I apologise, hopefully, we are soon back to schedule XD

There was a lot of things that SM didn’t know, not that they didn’t try knowing everything going on, but they all knew that some things were more important to hide than others. On the top of the list of things that there was no way in damn hell that SM could find out was the two relationships in Exo.

Fans had fun shipping and everything, which SM was more than happy with, more shipping, more people following what was going on and more people buying Exo stuff, but having them actually date each other? Nah that was never gonna be something that SM was okay with.

That wasn’t the only reason that they had to hide the two exo relationships, nope it was the nature of them. They weren’t just two people happily dating each other, being in love and everything. Nope if course not, nothing would ever be that normal when it came to Exo!

It was two groups of six people being in love, Exo M and Exo K.

So yeah, no amount of fake relationship that SM could Kai through was gonna change that, Luhan’s pretty public girlfriend wasn’t gonna change that. It was the reason that Yifan was trying his best to sneak onboard a plane from America without getting noticed.

Finally, after a month, all six of them had managed to get time off, and with Minseok having to enlist soon they were all clear that they wanted at least one last week with just the 6 of them together before they would go so long without.

As Yifan finally made it onto his plane, somehow not getting noticed by any fan as he was sneaking his way to the cayman islands to meet up with the rest, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking back on how they had ended up here.

They had been in China at the time, all young and gangly, not yet grown into themselves at idols, it was so early on. Yifan and the rest of the Chinese idols were still struggeling with their Korean while Minseok and Jongdae were still struggeling with their Chinese, overall they struggled to understand each other.

Luckily that didn’t matter, they still slowly managed to catch feelings for each other. Well in Yifan’s case it was less catching feelings, and more getting absolutely destroyed by them at 2 in the morning coming home from scheduled shit that honestly he couldn’t even remember anymore, seeing his 5 boys curled up on the floor refusing to move even take off their makeup.

It was at that exact moment Yifan realised, just how far gone he was for these 5 boys, he helped them all out with getting their makeup off, he still couldn’t believe that the only two older than him was the whiniest. Both Luhan and Minseok holding tightly onto each other refusing to get up, demanding that Yifan should come to cuddle with them instead.

When Jongdae’s soft heavily accented Chinese joined, and Zitao happily joined in the begging, Yixing’s soft hand on his thigh joining them… how could he ever say no to that? They ended up all on the floor cuddled up close, nobody sure which limb belonged to which person anymore, but in the end, none of them actually found that so important, the most important point was that they were all together.

After that, Yifan clamped up, he came into kpop being 101% sure that he was a straight one gall kind of man, he now found himself in love with 5 men, and honestly, his poor mind was not dealing with that well. So he did what he did the bets, DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL!

Jongdae wanted a hug after a long day and being confused by the language? Send him to Yixing, as Yifan didn’t trust himself in not peppering soft kisses all over the younger adorable face.

Luhan wanted a piggyback ride after being tired from a full day of dancing, and his pretty petite deer legs were no longer agreeing with him? Get Minseok to do it instead, god knows that Minseok would do anything for Luhan. Was it a little mean since Minseok was much shorter than Luhan? Yes… But Yifan didn’t trust himself to be the one that did it.

Did it hurt like hell to turn down Zitao’s asks for cuddles? Yes of course it did, Zitao deserved nothing if not all the love in the world, he might try to be their big tough maknae, but he was just squishy blob that deserved all the damn love in the world, who deserved to be held and cuddled when he was clearly struggeling with missing home.

Goddamn it, he loved them all so much, there was no doubt about it at that point, he loved them so much, he wasn’t even sure how he had gotten to this point, but he couldn’t deny it anymore.

The thing was… Yifan was dumb, nobody had ever denied that he was a dumb dumb boy, and he didn’t really see much father than his own nose tip. Only noticing his own feelings and thinking that he was alone in it, that nobody else was feeling these things. I didn’t notice the rest of his boy's feelings… for him, he was so busy denying anybody from getting close to him, to busy not trusting his own feelings. Worried that he would overstep his bounds, worried that he would push them away, worried that he would lose their trust.

Luckily… There were more emotionally mature people in their group, okay there was Yixing and Jongdae the most reasonable people that Yifan had ever met, people that he wanted to do was happily squish and never letting them go again, cause that is what the two deserved… love.

They ended up sitting him down, each holding one of his hands, while gently explaining not only their own feelings but the feelings of the members who weren’t there at that moment. They understood Yifan’s feelings, how he really liked them, but he was also scared of what that meant, he was scared of what his feelings could do to them.

It took them almost an hour to convince Yifan that it was okay, that they were gonna be okay. That all they needed was to love each other, that they loved him just as much as he loved them.

That night they had once again all fallen asleep on the floor curled up together, but that night Yifan had fallen asleep with a soft kiss being placed against his lips, he wasn’t sure from who, it didn’t matter it was from one of his boys.

Since that they had thought hard, half of them had left the group Exo M and Exo K was no longer a thing, there was just Exo, but that didn’t stop them from loving each other. Minseok and Jongdae in Korea, Yixing flying back and forward between, Yifan releasing music in the US while Luhan and Zitao pushed their movie careers and acting careers home in China.

So what if they could only meet up very few times a year all 6 of them, that didn’t stop them from loving each other.

When the plane finally set down on the sunny island, Yifan honestly shaking from excitement, he was finally gonna see his boys again! Opening his phone he saw texts from all 5 of them, showing that he was indeed the last one to arrive.

It didn’t take him long to find the transportation that they had planned for him, a discrete driver who knew better than to talk, drove Yifan to the house they had rented.

He arrived outside the house when he realised something was wrong, a call was coming through from Luhan “I just arrived now baby, I am at the door.”

“I don’t feel so well…” Luhan’s voice was shaking, and it ran Yifan cold down the back, Luhan might be their pretty deer prince, but he was not like this, never… he would even fight people trying to get him to relax when he was sick, Luhan hated when people saw him as weak.

“Are somebody with you?” He was fiddling with the key, trying to get it to unlock the door, something was wrong, and this stupid door was keeping him from it, “Lulu? Baby answer me, are somebody with you?”

He never got an answer, instead, he heard a bang as the phone Luhan was speaking into hit the floor and then cut off like the older had dropped it so hard it smashed; finally, the door opened “Lulu?!” Yifan was no full on yelling as he tore open the door, he needed to see Luhan, so what was wrong.

What greeted him inside was worse, Yixing and Zitao were both trying to keep each other up as they leaned against the door “oh Yifan you finally arrived.” Yixing’s voice was low and clearly in pain.

Yifan reached out for him, something was wrong… so wrong “what happened here, do we need to call a doctor?”

He never got an answer to that question as the second he touched Yixing’s cheek… the man turned to dust before him with a sad smile, Zitao next to him… seemed not nearly as frightened as he should, he just seemed sad as big fat tears were falling down his cheeks “it’s only me now… just a few more seconds then I am gone as well… They all turned to dust…” he reached out for Yifan “please don’t blame yourself… we love you so… “ he never finished the sentence as he turned to dust as well while reaching out for Yifan, leaving the former Exo M leader alone in a house with 5 piles of dust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't manage to do all of the groups I had requests for simple since the de-dusting of idols will start as soon as I see the next avengers movie, so there will be a sequal to this where idols turn back into humans!
> 
> For the people who care:
> 
> I made a video, going through an actual model used to determin of things are a cult, and then applied it to kpop! I found it pretty funny and I hope other people will enjoy it as well!  
> [Why Kpop is a cult](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAaZRVmtbCk&t=)


	11. Kard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this story! 
> 
> Thank you so much for everybody who has read it so far, and for everybody who requested different groups, I am sorry for the groups I never got around to do!
> 
> BUUUUT! The next Avengers movie comes out tommorrow, so starting next week, I am gonna start another story in this series where I will turn them all back into humans!

Matthew… was not good with emotions, nope not at all. He liked to see himself as an extroverted person, somebody who liked other people and was liked by people back in return.

But when it came to emotions, he just didn’t do great with them, nope not at all, every time he tried to express his deep emotions he would just… they wouldn’t get out of his mouth, and he was left opening and closing his mouth like the worst impression of a fish on land.

You would think that with age he would get better at it? Nope, turned out he just got worse! Which wasn’t really a fair comparison, back in America when he was younger, it was normal girls he was chasing. They were pretty of course they were, but they were normal girls that while he liked he didn’t think that he would grow old with.

Then came Korea and his idol training, he thought great! Now he was gonna get banned from ever dating anybody, that way he didn’t even have to think about mugging up his words. Nope, no relationships for him! No emotions for him! He was gonna be a great fucking idol!

And then Taehyung happened. The first time he saw Taehyung all he could do was stare, now that… was a beautiful man. Honestly the fact that he found another man attractive was not really a big shock for Matthew, he liked to see himself as an equal opportunist when it came to genders of people.

Like girls were fucking attractive, but guys were also great, half of the time he was convinced that he liked man pecs way more than actual boobs.

What did surprise him was that it was apparently Taehyung that was his type, it wasn’t really what he expected. Normally when he wanted to look at boys, he would go to the gym, his type mostly being guys that could throw him around if they wanted to… and Matthew was far from a small boy.

Taehyung was just… pretty… so pretty. He was a fair bit shorter than Matthew, but then again… most people were, he was nice and slender from all his dancing, with longer hair than most people that would get in front of his eyes when he was being shy, and his face was just… pretty.

But that wasn’t enough, he was also just a damn fucking nice person, he more or less took care of Matthew when he first arrived in Korea, he made sure that this dumb kid didn’t get himself killed, that he managed to find his classes and get back to the dorm to sleep. He laughed at Matthew’s stupid jokes, even if he didn’t always understand them, cause honestly his Korean wasn’t that great and Taehyung spoke little to none English.

They still made it work, somehow… and then they got told that they were to debut as a duo and honestly… it had sent Matthew into full-on panic.

How was he supposed to ignore his feelings for Taehyung when they were a duo when nobody else was there. Oh god, why did Matthew have to be so bad with emotions? Why was this so hard?

God people were right, he was just… one big dumbo. In the end… they didn’t actually debut together, well okay they debuted together, but not alone as a duo. Instead, two girls got added to them Somin, a former idol who had already debuted twice before and Jiwon and honestly… Matthew didn’t know that he needed 2 sisters in his life, but it took 5 hours of knowing the two girls before he knew that he would protect these two with his life.

And that was how KARD ended up being a thing.

And they were actually decently successful!

Did it stop Matthew from having a giant crush on Taehyung? No of course not, with every comeback it just seemed to get worse. It didn’t help when Jiwon and Somin became an item.

They would often tease him since he apparently wore his heart on his sleeve, it hadn’t even taken them months to figure it out. It was what lead Matthew to lie on the benchpress given up legs to either side staring at the ceiling “The world is unfair.”

Neither he nor Jiwon had really been doing any working out the last half an hour. Instead, they were just lying around in the half-empty gym. Jiwon was running a hair through Matthew’s completely disgusting sweat covered hair “just tell him.” she was giggling at that point.

“Noooo!” Matthews tone was more like that of a toddler being told to clean his room “I want him to notice me! I am nice to look at right! I worked hard!” he couldn’t stop himself from pulling his shirt up a little tapping on his abs that he had worked so hard for.

Okay maybe one of the reasons he had worked that hard was that he had seen Taehyung’s eyes linger a little bit too long on a picture of Jay Park, which was the first time that he had shown any interest in another man, so clearly Matthew just had to prove that he could be exactly the man of Taehyung’s dream!

“You know he is stupid, tell him your feelings, give him a few days to think about it before he realises that he has feelings for you as well! He is not gonna just realise it by himself!”

“But I want him to!” Matthew was fully aware that he sounded more like the maknae than Jiwon did, but he couldn’t stop himself. It wasn’t his fault! He wanted to be in a happy relationship like she was! He wanted cuddles at night! Okay, he already got that, cause Taehyung was just a cuddly person, but he wanted kisses with those cuddles! Was that too much!?

“Argh, men, okay up, we are going home.”

“Wait wut!?” Matthew squaked like a parrot getting his wing pulled, which in this case was his arm “I am not done lifting yet! And boxing! My body! Jiwon!”

“Nope we are going home, we are talking to Taehyung, I am not dealing with this.”

“WUT!?”

Jiwon might be much much smaller than him, and much weaker, but somehow she still managed to drag him all the way back to their dorm. Hopefully, none of their fans saw them, or that might lead to some awkward pictures on social media.

In the end, they found Somin and Taehyung both in the living room with the older trying to teach Somin OverWatch, “you guys are already home?” god Taehyung was so pretty it wasn’t fair.

“Yup, he has something he wanna tell you?” Jiwon had finally let go of Matthew and threw herself in Somin’s lap, mumbling into her girlfriend's stomach about dumb men.

“Oh?” Taehyung looked confused at Matthew, “are you okay?”

Of course that was his first thought, cause he was just to nice of a person, first thought was that something was wrong with Matthew, “I… uhm… “ words… they were so hard to put together, why had Jiwon done this to him? Devil maknae.

Taehyung just smiled sweetly at him “take your time.” he knew that Matthew struggled with words, and especially keeping them all in Korean when he was nervous.

“So I… I don’t know if you noticed… I uhm… So I have this… uhm - thing, It’s… uhm…” god Matthew sounded like he was a 3rd grader trying to confess his feelings to that hot upper-class girl, which okay he very much also felt like so… that made sense.

Okay he could do this, he was strong independent man, he could do this, he was hot as fuck, he could do this, one deep breath, come on Matthew, you can do this! He opened his mouth to say something, to finally admit his feelings, but he never got to do it, as Somin suddenly tilted forward almost crushing Jiwon’s face.

“Somin?!” all three was quick to react, but only Matthew managed to actually move “what is wrong?”

He was in full on ‘I need to protect my little sister’-mode.

“I… don’t feel so good.” Jiwon tried to sit up from her lap, but she couldn’t sit up straight as she as well had to rest against the ground, next to him Taehyung’s body seemed to have given up on him, forcing him to the ground as well.

“Guys… this is not a good joke?” The worry was clear in Matthew’s voice, not sure what was going on or what he could do, he was trying to keep Somin’s body straight up, to not let her fall.

She never did fall. Instead, she turned to dust in his arms, Jiwon lying next to her, quick to join her as dust just a few seconds later. Matthew’s eyes grew big and panicked “nononono” he turned to Taehyung who was luckily still a full person “you are okay, nothing is gonna happen, you are okay, this is all just a big joke, don’t worry you are gonna be okay!” he wasn’t sure if he was trying to calm down Taehyung, or calm himself down, maybe a bit of both.

Taehyung tried to reach out for Matthew “Matt…” but he turned to dust before the tips of his fingers touched Matthew’s leg.

Leaving Matthew… as the only member left of Kard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is curious about what I have done this week:
> 
> I did a 'Top 10 Kpop songs of all time' video, [Can be read here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGY6WDdJD9o&t=2s)

**Author's Note:**

> Which group would you guys like to see next?
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
>  [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
>  [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
